Cuento de buenas noches
by sasodei99
Summary: -y bien diganme , ¿que cuento quieren que os lea hoy? *pregunta Rin animada* - ya estamos aburridos de los mismo ,hoy quiero uno distinto -si es cierto -esta bien , os contare uno que seguro no sabéis * Había una vez ...
1. habia una vez

_Buenas gente , se que le hable en historias anteriores una incorporación de un sasodei pero por falta de ideas tanto en el titulo como en el comienzo de esta historia se me ocurrió esta que es una mi pareja favorita hetero y ojala os guste , pondré todo mi empeño ya que es la primera de esta categoría que hago así que lean y disfruten ;)_

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

Era una noche normal , en las que los niños se tienen que ir a la cama temprano para al día siguiente tener un buen rendimiento escolar como todo niño normal , y en la casa de Rin y Sheshomaru no iba a ser distinto.  
Al acercarse la hora de dormir, Rin fue a despedirse de sus hijos como hacia todos los días , a los cuales les leía un cuento y les daba un beso de buenas noches, pero estaba vez era distinto

Rin : y bien diganme , ¿que cuento quieren que os lea hoy? *pregunta Rin animada*

Sango: ya estamos aburridos de los mismo ,hoy quiero uno distinto

Kohaku:si es cierto

Rin:esta bien , os contare uno que seguro no sabéis

-nota: a partir de aquí la narración la hace rin -

Había una vez , una estudiante que era muy mala en los estudios , y no por que fuese mala , sino por que , sencillamente no le interesaba estudiar, siempre se saltaba las clases y andaba con sus amigos presumiendo de los adulta que era por no tener que ir a clase cuando solo tenia 17 años , hasta que un día llego un maestro nuevo que no toleraba ese tipo de comportamientos y por desgracia de esta estudiante le toco como su profesor y ahí empieza la historia

Era un día normal , tenia que hacer proyecto de historia y economía pero como no iba a presentarse a clases pues no los hizo , pero se acordó que había quedado con su amigo Sota y no lo podía dejar tirado así que fue a clase haber que es lo que quería de ella , por suerte el maestro aun no había llegado así que , si lo hacia rápido podía llegar e irse , sin tener que escuchar el sermón de ningún vejestorio diciéndole por que arruinaba su vida de esa manera.

 **Al llegar a clase**

Rin: dime que es lo que querías y que sea rapidito recuerda que aquí no pinto nada

Sota: pues etto *sonrojado y juntando sus dedos* queria decirte ... que ... ME GUSTA MUCHO /

Rin : *en shock* o.O pe-pero que hablas , solo era eso anda ya , pero si sabes que estpy saliendo con Koga

Sota: si lo se ... pero no podía seguir así, tenia que decírtelo ... aparte el no te merece solo te quiere para aprovecharse de ti owo

Rin:*enojándose* mira lo de antes tuvo gracia , pero no te permito que te metas con mi novio , lo que pasa es que estas celoso y por eso lo dices pero no te pienso escuchar mas

Sota: no es mentira, todos los que conocen a Koga dicen lo mismo y por estar con el se creen que eres una facilona y que te dejarías con cualquiera

Rin:*mas enojada aun le da un tortazo a Sota* no te permito decir ni cosas de Koga ni de mi¡ no te perdonare nunca , te odioo¡

Justo en el momento en el que se quería marchar apareció el nuevo maestro que la detuvo

¿?:a donde se cree que va , señorita

Rin:*enojada* a ti que te importa , yo nunca vengo a esta clase , solo vine a perder el tiempo , pero ya no me vera mas

¿?:*sonriendo maleficamente* y que le hace pensar que le dejare salir

Rin: argg pero quien te crees que eres

¿?: soy vuestro nuevo maestro ,Takeru Sheshomaru , y usted es *mira la lista de la clase* Sato Rin , la cual va a dirigirse a su asiento si no quiere que me encargue de que no salga de su casa en varias semanas por reportarle a sus padres esta clase de actitud

Rin:*dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras todos miraban a asombrados*

Sheshomaru:*yendo a su mesa* Bueno como deje antes me llamo Takeru Sheshomaru , y seré vuestro nuevo profesor, por lo que tengo entendido, ninguno de vosotros había sido informados pero no hizo falta ya que al final llegue antes de tiempo , las clases a partir de este momento se retomaran con normalidad así que denme ver los trabajos que os mando el antiguo profesor , el que no lo entregue a menos que sea por causas familiares justificadas se quedara conmigo en el recreo para charlar *recalcando esta ultima palabra*

Rin:*pensando: estará de coña no pienso quedarme con el , he quedado con Koga y como no vaya se enfadara muchísimo pero tampoco puedo dejar de reporte a mis ´padres´ me matarían , no entiendo por que no me deja irme como los demás profesores, como le odio*

La clase siguió su curso y Rin no había hecho nada de lo que le pidió Sheshomaru , así que se tuvo que quedar con el a la hora del descanso , mientras llegaba o no la hora , Rin , pensaba como escaparse de su clase , pero Sheshomaru era demasiado listo , y la había calado desde el primer momento así que no cedió a nada de lo que le pedía.

 **A la hora del descanso**

Sheshomaru: *bebiendo café tranquilamente* hay alguna explicación para este comportamiento , por que supongo que no iras a ninguna clase

Rin: *enfadada y haciendo mohines mientras que mira hacia otro lado* pues no sabelotodo , yo voy a las que me gustan y la tuya no me gusta nada en absoluto

Sheshomaru: a que te gusta alguna clase y todo *le pregunta divertido*

Rin : mira deje de cachondearse de mi déjeme ir sabe viejo amargado , algunas hemos quedado

Sheshomaru: te sorprendería saber que tengo solo 22 años

Rin: y a mi que *pensando: wow*

Sheshomaru* bueno respóndeme a mi pregunta , quiero hacer esto por las buenas sin tener que recurrir a tus padre

Rin: a esas clases de personas no les puedes llamar padres *algo triste*

Sheshomaru:*percatándose del asunto* tienes problemas en casa ? te acosan o por algo del estilo?

Antes de que Rin pudiera contestar un joven alto , de piel morena , con ojos oscuro y cabello del mismo color y largo recogido en una coleta , entra en la clase

¿?: buenas me gustaría saber si ... Rin *alegrándose al verla pero se acuerda de que Sheshomaru esta en la clase también* etto disculpe he venido a buscarla

Rin:Koga¡ *mirándola en plan: mi salvador *W* *

Sheshomaru:*viendo que ya no le respondería a mas* si esta bien pero no faltes mas a mis clases y haz las cosas si no, ya sabes que pasara

Rin:*haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Sheshomaru va corriendo a donde esta Koga dándole un apasionado beso y marchándose juntos*

Por otro lado , Sheshomaru se queda pensativo en las respuestas que obtuvo quedándose pensativo , no entendía que una chica tan joven y linda tuviera que hacer y decir ese tipo de cosas , el era un profesor estricto y lo admitía , pero no era malo y siempre estaba interesado de ayudar a sus alumnos y darles las oportunidad que a lo mejor no se les permite fuera de ese recinto , siempre pudo solucionarlo todo ,quitando la vez que una alumna se obsesiono con el de mala manera pero eso son cosas del pasado , pero unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, así que se acerco a la puerta de ver de que se trataba

 **Al otro lado** **de la puerta**

Koga:que te lo pasaste bien con tu nuevo maestro eh

Rin: *intentando que se calmara* no pero que dices , le dije que me tenia que ir pero no me dejaba , de verdad como preferiría estar con el antes que contigo

Koga: por que sera que a lo mejor tu no querías irte , sino por que te dejo salir cuando yo llegue

Rin: por que a ti te respetan todos nadie se atrevería a llevarte la contraria

Koga:pues si mal , lo recuerdo habíamos quedado tu y yo me has dejado plantando *furioso*

Rin:de verdad que no quería , por favor perdóname *asustada*

Koga : oh venga no te pongas así, te prometí que no te volvería a hacer daño ,así que no me provoques *la agarra del brazo*

Rin: si esta bien , pero por favor no te enfades , te lo compensare te lo prometo

Koga: * la mira de arriba a bajo victorioso* esta bien y dime a donde quieres que vayamos

Sheshomaru se quedo paralizado al ver la escena , sabia que era algo normal que le pasaran a muchas adolescentes de su edad , pero en el tiempo que llevaba e profesor nunca se había dado con un caso en que la familia le dejara de lado y su pareja le maltratara , no sabia por que , pero esa chica le interesaba , el tiempo que estuvieron hablando no vio a alguien con malas intenciones , solo a una persona triste que se comportaba así para evitar de ser mas dañada de lo que ya estaba

 ******************************************************************************************************************************

 _Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi , como es el primero que escribo de esta categoría me gustaría saber como les pareció y demás y ver criticas , de momento solo puedo decir que no creo que llegue a ser muy largo y que a mi parecer va a ser algo bastante_


	2. Al fin te comprendi

_Holaaa gente , aquí vamos de nuevo con el siguiente capi , pero antes de nada agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron ayer en pasarse por la historia y a Lanilibra que al parecer le gusta bastante xD y ahora si os dejo con la historia y recordad que sois libres en dar vuestra opinión en los reviews_

 **********************************************************************************************************************************

Habían pasado ya varios dias desde que vio lo ocurrido entre Rin y el posesivo de su novio , no sabia si algo como eso se habia vuelto a repetir pero estaba preocupado por que la proxima vez podria ser peor y la idea lo alteraba mas de la cuenta , pero ¨ _había que ver el lado positivo_ ¨ se decía Sheshomaru , había conseguido que por lo menos no se fuera de su clase , aunque seguía sin hacer la tarea y se quedaba varias descansos con el , cosa que le daba a pensar que le gustaba , a lo mejor , quedarse con el , aunque había que admitirlo , a pesar de las discusiones y los reproches era divertido , hasta que le llego su primera queja como tutor

 **A la hora del descanso**

Rin:*enfadada* esta vez no había deberes no me puedes castigar así por que así

Sheshomaru: a no , si creía y todo que te gustaba quedarte conmigo en el recreo*con tono divertido*

Rin:*algo sonrojada * como puedes decir eso /

Sheshomaru: *aguantándose la risa* bueno el tema es que me llego una queja de que agrediste a un compañero , que al parecer vino su hermana mayor a quejarse de que ¨controlemos a esa salvaje que permitimos que haga lo que quiera" esas fueron sus palabras

Rin: * enojada* esa es seguro la hermana de Sota y se lo tenia merecido , se puso a insultarme a mi y a Koga , tuvo que suerte de que no se lo haya contado a el

Sheshomaru:*curioso* pues primero si tienes algún problema se comunica a los maestros o al director y que es lo que le haría Koga , es tu pareja o algo así ?

Rin:si , no llevamos mucho tiempo , pero me quiere con locura pero es muy impulsivo y a lo mejor en un arrebato le hubiera pegado el y seria peor que la torta que le di

Sheshomaru: mmm no creo que te convengan chicos así , ni a ti ni a nadie claro

Rin:*molesta* y que sabrás tu de eso , el si ... no le hacen enfadar no hace daño a nadie!

Sheshomaru:*enfadado* a si? entonces explicame por que debajo de la manga de tu brazo izquierdo , seguramente hay un moratón de hace unos días y vete a saber cuales mas te habrá hecho *se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Rin*

Rin:*sorprendida se tapa donde esta el moratón* lo que pasa es que no lo entiendes ... nadie lo entiende! *se levanta de la silla y se va corriendo fuera de clase*

Sheshomaru:*se queda paralizado* pensando: en que momento perdí el control , yo ... yo solo quería ayudarla ...

Ese día , Sheshomaru se tenia que quedar mas tiempo que de costumbre , ya que al ser nuevo tenia que ponerse al día con muchos papeles, trabajos , partes de faltas que le había dejado el anterior profesor , proyectos finales , exámenes que dejo sin corregir , en fin , que cuando salio de la escuela ya se había vuelto de noche y debido a que el fue el que se quiso quedar , a la hora que salio ya no había nadie en el edificio y encima ahora le tocaba dar un buen viajecito , ya que se coche se había estropeado hace dos días y tenia que ir hasta su casa que no estaba precisamente cerca.  
Por suerte para Sheshomaru , existían los callejones, aunque a esa hora daban un poco de miedo, le hacían el camino mas corto.

Cuando estaba ya a pocas metros de su casa pudo ver como salia corriendo una joven de no mucha edad , asustada hacia la calle principal , y al verla Sheshomaru se acerco a ver cual era el problema , no fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que la joven asustada que jadeaba entre lágrimas era Rin , la cual al verlo , solo pronuncio tres palabras ¨ _por favor ayudame_ ¨ , automáticamente la agarro del brazo y se la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a hasta su apartamento

 **(** _descripción rápida para que tengáis una idea de donde transcurrirá la escena_ _: es un tercero que consta de un pequeño pasillo , separado de la cocina por una media pared que hacia de encimera y que tanto el pasillo como la cocina conectaban con un gran salón con dos sofás negros, una tv y una mesa central bajita , dos habitaciones y un baño , las habitaciones y el baño es lo único que tienen puerta aparte de la de entrar claro_ _ **)**_

 **En la casa de Sheshomaru**

Sheshomaru:*sentado junto a ella en uno de los sofás* Rin que ha pasado?

Rin:*intentando dejar de llorar* todos ... todos tenias razón

Sheshomaru:*esperando a que terminara la frase*

Rin:en cuanto vio que estábamos solos y nadie nos vería intento ... intento ...

Sheshomaru:Esta bien Rin , no falta que sigas

Rin:pe... pero

Sheshomaru:ahora lo importante es que no fue a peor , por que no te llego a hacer daño no?

Rin:*abraza a Sheshomaru volviendo a romper en lágrimas*

Sheshomaru:*sorprendido corresponde el abrazo*

En esa postura se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Rin se tranquilizo , aunque a ninguno de los dos les hubiera importado quedarse así lo que quedaba de noche

Rin:*mas calmada sin soltar a Sheshomaru* perdoneme u.u no quise escucharlo cuando me los advertiste , ni a ti ni a los demás , que voy hacer ahora , yo creía que Koga de verdad me quería *abrazando mas fuerte a Sheshomaru*

Sheshomaru:*acariciándole el pelo* aun no es tarde , puedes empezar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien y disculparte con toda esa gente por mi no te preocupes es normal que no nos prestéis atención , ahora tendrías que regresar a tu casa

Rin: no quiero , allí no hay nadie , ahora no quiero estar sola ... Sheshomaru *Lo mira*

Sheshomaru:*la mira también esperando a que continué*

Rin:*nerviosa* por favor no piense mal de mi pero lo necesito para empezar de cero y no tener nunca mas miedo si me intentan hacer algo ... por favor ... quiero que ... tenga relaciones conmigo esta noche

 **************************************************************************************

 _Hasta aquii! jejeje se que fui mala por dejarlo asi pero ya estaba siendo muy largo y así tenéis el gusanillo de ver que le responde Sheshomaru jiji lo mas seguro es que mañana suba la conti así que sed pacientes. Sayooo_


	3. Solo comprendeme

_Buenas gente amante de esta hermosa pareja , se que en el capitulo anterior se quedo en el aire la respuesta de Sheshomaru por eso hoy os traigo la conti para todos esos curiosos jijiji_

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

Sheshomaru:*volviendo a la realidad en la que estaba con una niña a solas en su casa y encima el era su profesor*o.o pero que dices , como se te ocurre pedirme ... eso

Rin:*mirando fijamente a Sheshomaru* estoy convencida , te prometo que cambiare y seré mejor persona pero necesito ... necesito librarme de todos mis miedos y quiero que sea aquí y contigo

Sheshomaru:*sin creer lo que escuchaba* tu sabes en el problema que me meterías ... aparte de que no lo veo adecuado , yo no lo veo bien , necesitas serenarte y pensar mejor las cosas

Rin:lo tengo decidido! por favor . ahora eres el único apoyo que tengo ... de verdad que lo necesito, me siento sucia por dejar que me tocara y la idea de pensar que me vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy ... me aterra , por eso quiero que sea contigo

Sheshomaru:de verdad que no se puede Rin , con el tiempo seguro conocerás mas gente y conocerás el indicado para ti ahora mismo no piensas con certeza *separándose de Rin*

Rin: solo sabes decir que no esta bien por lo que esta marcado por la sociedad pero en ningún momento te he escuchado decir que no quieras hacerlo conmigo *mirándole*

Sheshomaru:*algo sonrojado* eso creo que no hacia falta decirlo , solo eres una niña confusa , te ayudare en lo que pueda de verdad pero ... esto no es lo mejor para ti , con el tiempo te arrepentirás , ahora mismo te estoy ayudando a que no pidas mas esta locura

Rin:yo soy la que elegí que quiero y lo que no! y si me quieres ayudar haz esto por mi , si el día de mañana me llego a arrepentir desapareceré de tu vida y no volverás a saber de mi nunca mas , te lo prometo *cerrando los ojos fuertemente apunto de llorar*

Sheshomaru:*creyendo en sus palabras*estas segura que de verdad lo necesitas?

Rin:si

A partir de ese momento , no hubo mas dudas ni mas miedos de lo que diría la gente , estaba seguro que no diría nada , aunque no se conocían demasiado , Sheshomaru confiaba en ella y por las palabras que decía , le daba a entender que ella también confiaba en el.  
Sheshomaru ,rompió la distancia que les separaba a los dos con un largo beso , al que Rin correspondió abrazándole al mismo tiempo , debido a la falta de respiración que les obliga a separarse , Sheshomaru aprovecha para cargarla y de manera que ella podía enredar sus brazos a su cuello y sus piernas a su cintura , llevándosela a su habitación y recostándola en el cama lentamente , quedando a su vez encima de ella.  
Una vez así , Rin no dudo ni un momento y continuo el beso de antes pero esta vez mas apasionado pegando a su vez sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, en este punto , Sheshomaru se dejo llevar por pasión del momento y empezó a descender de sus labios hasta su cuello al que le daba breves mordidas que provocaban los gemidos ahogados de su avergonzada amante , lo que le excitaba cada vez mas , y este sentimiento le impulso a quitarle **(** _con delicadeza por supuesto_ **)** cada botón de su camisa , hasta que quedara su pecho al descubierto para después seguir bajando hasta su falda para quitársela de un solo movimiento , pudiendo contemplar asi su cuerpo solo con lo justo

Sheshomaru sabia que había un punto en el que no podría ir marcha atrás por eso antes de hacer nada quería asegurarse ¨ _todavía estas segura de esto_ ¨ fue lo único que se escucho en esa habitación ya que ,Rin, lo volvió a besar pero esta vez solo era una excusa para que no la viera en su torpe intento de quitarle a el la camiseta , que tras algunas trabas lo consiguió y pudo contemplar el bien formado cuerpo de su maestro el cual beso y acaricio dulcemente , en estos momentos Sheshomaru solo pensaba en todas las maneras en las que podría complacerla llegado el momento pero sin hacerla sufrir , la veía tan delicada que temía que se rompiera , por la parte de Rin , estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer , así que sin dudarlo , le empezó a quitar la correa del pantalón junto con este.

Sheshomaru, con una sonrisa picara la volvió a tender en la cama , para dedicarse a quitarle la ropa restante y poder contemplar el sonrojamiento de su compañera , a la que , antes de proponerle nada , la inundo de besos y caricias para que se relajara.¨ _Rin , a partir de este punto confía mas que nunca en mi y dejate llevar_ ¨, el resto solo consistió en una relación de dos personas que se dejaron llevar.

 *******************************************************************************************************************************

 _No se como estará de largo o no pero no quiero que sea muy pesado y creo que hasta este punto estará bien y aunque haya sido algo calenchu esta parte espero que igualmente os haya gustado y mañana regresare con la conti .Sayooo_


	4. Que debo hacer ahora

_ey gente , espero que hayáis estado bien , yo por mi parte estoy muy contenta por todas las visitas que recibió ayer y en especial , me gustaría agradecer y saludar a Mia Liebheart por el apoyo que le da a esta historia y ahora si la conti_

 ******************************************************************************  
Rin había pasado la noche allí , por que cuando Sheshomaru se quiso dar cuenta , ya se había quedado dormida en su cama , y en cierto modo la entendía , había pasado por muchas emociones fuertes y tenia que descansar , en cambio, por su parte ni el mismo se reconocía , no sabia en que momento cedió a hacer lo que hizo , hasta perdió el control de si mismo y solo se preocupa de disfrutar dejando aparte todos los factores negativos que tiene sus actos , ¨ _pero no vale la pena ahora lamentarse_ ¨ se decía a si mismo mientras tomaba un vaso de leche a la madrugada para desayunar junto a dos tostadas.

Era miércoles , lo que significaba que había colegio y no podía presentarse allí junto a Rin , los niños se inventan demasiadas cosas y no quiere causarle mas problemas de los que ya tiene

Sheshomaru:*entrando a su habitación* venga arriba , levantate o llegaras tarde

Rin:*dando vueltas en la cama* mmm no 5min mas por favor

Sheshomaru:si te doy 5 min mas , llegaras tarde , y tienes que vestirte , desayunar , arreglarte ...

Rin:*dándole mayor importancia a la palabra vestirse se da cuenta que esta desnuda* o/o que hago en tu cama sin ropa?

Sheshomaru: de verdad no te acuerdas o3o

Rin:*acordándose de lo de anoche* / si si , y ya me levanto

Sheshomaru:*saliendo del cuarto* mas te vale o volveré

Rin:*o.o¨ pesando:eso ha dado miedo*

Pasaron unos 10 min desde que Sheshomaru fue a levantar a Rin , en los que mientras , el se encargaba de guardar y preparar todo lo que necesitaba ese día , por otro lado,Rin después de vestirse salio de cuarto y tras preguntarle a Sheshomaru donde se encontraban algunas cosas que necesitaba estuvo lista para asistir al primer día de clase en el cual iría todas las horas y no se escaparía de clase , ella se acordaba perfectamente ahora de por que lo había hecho , tenia algunas dudas de que lo paso cuando terminaron y tal , ya que no se acordaba en que momento se quedo dormida y como se encontraba en el cuarto de Sheshomaru , no sabia si el durmió con ella o su presencia allí lo obligo a dormir en otro lado , ¨ _no somos nada , no tendría por que dormir conmigo y menos si hizo algo que el no quería_ ¨ esa frase atormentaba a Rin pero a pesar de que le daba vergüenza la curiosidad le podía , así que , de camino a la escuela tendría intención de preguntarle pero la voz de Sheshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos

Sheshomaru:Rin

Rin: dime

Sheshomaru: tienes que irte ya

Rin: pero te estaba esperando

Sheshomaru: no debemos salir junto de aquí , si nos viera alguien seria muy sospechoso , por eso tienes que adelantarte tu yo saldré mas tarde y antes de que lo intentes en el colegio no podemos hablar sobre nada que no sea del colegio

Rin:*pensando:entonces cuando hablare contigo* esta bien ...

Sheshomaru:*se acerca a ella y la abraza* a partir de ahora espero que te esfuerces , si quieres hablar o te surge algún problema llámame -pensando:no debería hacer esto ... pero no quiero que este triste-

Rin:*animada* no lo dudes y gracias por todo Sheshomaru Sensei jijiji n.n

Sheshomaru:*conteniendo una risita* anda vete ya que si no se te va a hacer tarde y causaras que llegue tarde yo también

Rin:vale esta bien , ya no veremos allí , hasta luego *se va*

Sheshomaru: ...

Ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero Rin , no fue la única que se paso la noche fuera de casa , la noche anterior , después de que se le escapara su chica lo que vio le dejo furioso , el ver como iba a refugiarse junto ese maestro con el que se la encontró la otra vez , así que los siguió , quería saber en que lugar iría a refugiar a la pequeña Rin , al ver que se metió con el en un bloque de apartamento decidió esperar a que saliera , si era un maestro decente la mandaría a su casa lo antes posible y cuando eso pasara allí estaría el esperándola para recordarle que al no se le desobedece nunca , así que fue paciente y espero y espero pero su presa no salia , no se lo podía creer ¨ _de verdad se ha pasado allí toda la noche_ ¨ pensaba divertido Koga , el cual cuando se estaba por ir , la vio , la vio con su uniforme del colegio dirigiéndose a este como si nada hubiera pasado , estaba cansado de hacer guardia toda la noche así que la dejaría tranquila por ahora.

 **En el colegio**

Fue un asombro para todos que Rin asistiera a otras clases que no fuera las de gimnasia y naturaleza del medio pero ella intentaba aparentar de lo mas normal ,aunque en realidad le fastidiaba mucho las caras que ponían sus compañeros , por su parte ella ayudaba y salia voluntaria en todas las actividades que podía , era muy extraño para todos pero también estaban muy contentos , y poco a poco se le fueron acercando distintos compañeros para hablar con ella y tal , lo que hizo muy feliz pero aun tenia temas pendientes , quería pedirle perdón a Sota y sobre todo dejar a Koga que lo mas seguro es que en el descanso vendría a hablar con ella pero estaba realmente asustada por el animo que traería así que antes de que llegara la hora intento localizar a Sheshomaru pero no lo encontró por ningún lado

Llego la hora de la verdad , así que decidió ser valiente y enfrentarse ella sola Koga , así que fue donde siempre la esperaba y le sorprendió que había llegado antes de tiempo así que respiro hondo y fue hacia el

Rin: hola Koga *seria*

Koga: ey que te lo pasaste bien anoche

Rin: o.o a que te refieres?

Koga:*se acerca a ella* o venga no te hagas la tonta , te crees que no te vi a quien fuiste a pedirle ayuda

Rin:*se aleja* y que tiene eso , te deje claro que no quería

Koga:*cabreándose* no querías conmigo pero que estuviste haciendo toda la noche en casa de ese maestro tuyo

Rin:*asustada* no se a que te refieres Y lo que yo haga ya no te importa , te dejo!

Koga:*enfadado* eso te lo debería decir yo a ti , eres una fresca que te acuestas con el primero que no te desprecie , que pasa yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti ehh !

Rin:tu nunca me quisiste ,todos me advirtieron de ti y yo como una tonta te defendí pero ya no me das miedo ni voy a permitir que me calles por la fuerza _

Koga:*se empieza a acercar a ella* estas segura ...

 *******************************************************************************

 _yyyy hasta aquí llego por hoy xD una vez mas os dejo con el misterio de como seguirá la conversación y os aviso ya que me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes pero eso ya lo veréis lo mas seguro mañana , cuando suba la conti. Sayoo_


	5. por que creeria en ti

_bienvenidos de nuevo, espero que estéis todos bien , por mi parte os traigo como cada día un nuevo capi de esta historia que a pesar de ciertas cosillas que me estáis comentando no va mal y esta gustando , antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer por sus consejos y recomendaciones a Mia Liebheart y a Yarisha :)_

 ********************************************************************************************************************************  
 **ADVERTENCIA: si alguien ha sufrido de abusos o es sensible a estas cosas le recomendaría que se saltara este capitulo , yo en el siguiente pondría un resumen de lo que paso en este por si acaso , no quiero que nadie salga molesto o reviva malas por su atención y perdonen las molestias**

 **(** _para no liaros y tener que volver al capi anterior hago un pequeño recordatorio , el capi anterior se quedo en que Koga y Rin discuten , ya que Koga la vio salir del piso de Sheshomaru_ **)**

Antes de que Rin pudiera hacer nada para alejarse de Koga , el ya la había agarrado violentamente del brazo para llevársela de allí , aunque estuvieran fuera del colegio , estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien los viera y a pesar de lo furioso que estaba , no era tonto y sabia que cualquier ¨malentendido¨ lo metería en problemas pero Rin no estaba dispuesta a irse con el a ninguna parte , tenia claro lo que quería en su vida y tenia claro que Koga no estaba en ella , pero por mucho que forcejeara fue inútil , lo único que conseguía era lastimarse y que se cabreara mas de lo que ya estaba

De un tirón y se la llevo lo mas lejos posible de ese colegio y lo suficientemente apartado de esa ciudad , las patadas y los puñetazos que lanzaba Rin hacia todas partes no obtuvieron ningún resultado , estaba desesperada , Koga no es que destacara por ser un novio ejemplar siempre hubo algún golpe o agarres mas fuertes de lo normal pero en ese momento mas que nunca estaba asustada y sobre todo decepcionada ¨ _¿Donde estas ahora que te necesito?_ ¨ era lo único que se le venia a la mente al recordar las palabras de Sheshomaru

- **FLASHBLACK** -

Sheshomaru: no debemos salir junto de aquí , si nos viera alguien seria muy sospechoso , por eso tienes que adelantarte tu yo saldré mas tarde y antes de que lo intentes en el colegio no podemos hablar sobre nada que no sea del colegio

Rin:*pensando:entonces cuando hablare contigo* esta bien ...

Sheshomaru:*se acerca a ella y la abraza* a partir de ahora espero que te esfuerces , si quieres hablar o te surge algún problema llámame -pensando:no debería hacer esto ... pero no quiero que este triste-

Rin:*animada* no lo dudes y gracias por todo Sheshomaru Sensei jijiji n.n

Sheshomaru:*conteniendo una risita* anda vete ya que si no se te va a hacer tarde y causaras que llegue tarde yo también

Rin:vale esta bien , ya no veremos allí , hasta luego *se va*

- **FIN FLASHBACK** -

Rin no se dio cuenta ya que sus pensamientos la tenían distraída , pero el coche se había detenido , Koga se bajo de el y fue hacia la parte de atrás donde se encontraba Rin , por el camino el también había estado pensando y la única manera de recalcarle que era se su propiedad era hacerla suya.  
Fue muy paciente con ella y cada vez se arrepentía mas de haberla marcado desde el primer día que empezaron a salir ¨ _esto es lo que pasa por ser bueno,Koga_ ¨ se repetía una y otra vez , pero todo tiene solución y se no accedía por las buenas tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

Al abrir la puerta , le jalo hacia el , rompiéndole la manga de la camisa , cuando la tuvo cerca con la otra mano , agarro su cintura obligándole a pegarse a el , Rin se resistió todo lo que pudo pero igual que antes fue inútil , no tenia a donde escapar , miraba a su alrededor y solo veía campo y ningún rastro de civilización  
Harto del forcejeo la acorralo contra el coche mientras sujetaba sus muñecas y para evitar que se moviera puso una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas,al ver que la tenia como quería la beso a la fuerza y bruscamente haciéndole heridas en los labios y el beso quedo mezclado con su sangre, debido a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos unas lagrimas empezaron a caer , Rin se sentía inútil y esa situación lo único que causaba era la diversión de su agresor , el cual fue bajando de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello donde no dudo en morderlo para dejar una de las primeras marcas que dejaría por todo su cuerpo

Una vez estuvo contento con el resultado de un mordisco le rompió la camisa a Rin , dejándole ver su pecho al descubierto, a pesar de que aun llevaba el sujetador no le importo a la hora de lamer , morder y marcar todo lo que estaba su alcance , pero llego un momento en el que Koga quería mas , así que con un movimiento rápido volvio a meter a Rin en el coche pero esta vez en entro junto a ella , por parte de Rin , intento abrir la otra puerta en un intento desesperado de huir pero Koga la agarro por detrás pegándose lo suficiente a ella para que notara la erección que tenia entre sus piernas , en ese momento Rin temió lo peor.  
Aprovechando el nuevo agarre que tenia sobre ella se dedico a quitar la ropa restante y siguió las mismas pautas que utilizo para su cuello para el resto del cuerpo , piernas , torso y brazos estaban llenos de unas feas marcas negras que sabia que no se le irían en días , ahora solo quedaba darle el golpe final su escarmiento y antes de que ella pudiera moverse ,Koga penetro bruscamente dentro de ella causándole solo mas dolor del ya causado

Koga:*fuera del coche terminándose de poner los pantalones* vete vistiéndote que te voy a dejar en tu casa , por que no creo que quieras ir al colegio con mis marcas no?

Rin:*dentro del coche vistiéndose* ...

Koga:*se asoma dentro del coche* ahora no me vas a hablar o que? ¬¬

Rin:*mirándole* ... te odio

Koga:*le da un manotazo* no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de esa manera te enteras!

Rin:*llorando dolorida* ...

Koga:*harto de la situación da un portazo y se dirige hasta el asiento del conductor* chsssss

Durante todo el camino ninguno hablo , Rin no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando , en esos momentos solo podía maldecir a Koga interiormente , por suerte para ella sus padres no volvían hasta mañana y podía estar solar, cuando la dejo en su casa solo escucho devilmente algo que le había dicho pero no le presto mucha cuenta, al entrar en su casa todo estaba a oscuras y sin nadie como ella espera , era justo lo que necesita ... la soledad

 **En el colegio**

Había sido un día largo para Sheshomaru , había tenido dos reuniones seguidas , un examen y mas trabajos finales que corregir , detestaba esa época del año en el que los alumnos de los grados medios tenia que ir a hacer las practicas pero para ello tenían que presentar trabajos escritos que es lo que tenia que corregir y dentro de unos días tendría que asistir a la exposición del trabajo del que hicieron la parte escrita  
Cuando a la sala de profesores , lo primero que hizo fue ir a por un café aun quedaba una hora mas para que finalizaran las clases y sin el café no se veía con fuerzas para seguir corriendo trabajos , pero cuando fue a su mesa de trabajo le sorprendió ver que en el parte de falta que le dejaron en la mesa , Rin había faltado las dos horas después del recreo , así que dejando a un lado lo que tenia que hacer fue a buscarla por todo el colegio y alrededores pero sin éxito , podía probar ir a su casa pero que diría si no estaba allí y le atendía sus padres , primero hizo lo mas coherente cogió el teléfono y llamo a casa y al ver que nadie respondía empezó a preocuparse y decidió que al terminar las clases se acercaría de todas formas

Sheshomaru seguía sin coche así que le tocaba ir caminando, que un principio creía que iba a ser mas largo pero en realidad no vivía muy lejos del colegio , la casa era algo bastante simple con dos pisos o esa sensación daba desde fuera y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta llamo , al principio no atendió nadie pero tras llamar otra vez mas pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y la abría levemente sin dejarse ver hasta que la persona de adentro vio quien era el que estaba llamando

Rin:que haces tu aquí?


	6. desde cuando me comporto asi

_buenaaass que tal gente , primero que nada quería disculparme por no subir ayer el capi correspondiente , tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo pero ya estoy disponible para todos los que estén esperando la conti así que no os hago esperar mas ;)_

 *******************************************************************************  
 **(** _para los que no lo hayan leído por la advertencia lo único que paso es que Koga secuestro y abuso de Rin y como Seshomaru no la veía en el colegio fue a su casa a buscarla_ **)**

 **nota : Rin al llegar a su casa , se cambio de ropa y ahora en vez del uniforme , lleva una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto y unos pantalones vaqueros**

Rin:que haces tu aquí?

Seshomaru:*empujando la puerta para abrirla del todo* eso te lo tendria que decir yo ,por que te has ido? dijiste que te esforzarías y terminarías el curso

Rin:... eso no te importa

Seshomaru:si me importa por que hiciste ese trato conmigo , me debes una explicacion *entrando en la casa*

Rin:no pienso decirte nada eres un mentiroso , no pienso creer mas en ti , por eso no te voy a explicar nada

Seshomaru:*extrañado* a que te refieres , no te entiendo

Rin: me dijiste que si tenia algún problema , tu me ayudarías y hoy ... *a punto de llorar al recordar lo sucedido* no te encontré y trate de ... solucionarlo yo ...

Seshomaru:*suelta sus cosas y se acerca hacia Rin agarrándola de los hombros* Rin ... que ha pasado?

Rin:*se aleja haciendo que la suelte* no me toques ... vete

Seshomaru: no me iré hasta que que me digas que paso , quizás sea tarde pero ahora si estoy aquí , podrías confiar un poquito mi

Rin: no! ... ya lo hice y para lo único que sirvió ...

Seshomaru:*se vuelve a acercar a ella pero esta vez la agarra de los brazos* Rin que paso!

Rin:*hace que la suelte* no me toques! *se sienta en el suelo llorando*

Seshomaru: ... no quieres que te toque o ... te duele que te toquen ... Rin?

Rin: ... vete por favor

Seshomaru:*se agacha a su altura* enseñame los brazos

Rin:...

Seshomaru: Rin ... por favor quiero ayudarte

Rin: no te creo , no te creo!

Seshomaru: ... enseñame los brazos

Rin:... vete ... no quiero verte

Seshomaru: enseñame los brazos ... y me iré

Rin: ... prometemelo ...

Sheshomaru: ... te lo prometo

Rin:*alarga los brazos mientras que mira a otro lado*

Sheshomaru:*le sube la manga de uno de los brazos y ve todas las marcas y moratones del forcejeo* ... quien te ha echo esto? a sido Koga?

Rin:*vuelve a la postura de antes* ahora vete ...

Seshomaru: Rin , fue Koga verdad , dímelo

Rin:*se levanta* vete! no es lo que querías ver pues ahora vetee _

Seshomaru:*la agarra de uno de los brazos con cuidado y la atrae hacia el para abrazarla* lo siento ... te mentí

A pesar de su enfado , Rin , estaba demasiado dolorida como para pelearse por su libertad , y se sentía tan frustrada que lo único que hizo fue dejarse abrazar por el mientras lloraba desconsoladamente , estaba muy confusa , no sabia en que momento había llegado a este punto de su vida , donde la única persona en la que creía que podía confiar , la llegase a maltratar de esa manera y que tuviera que depender tanto de alguien que apenas conocía pero que había hecho hacerle ver lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Se llevaron así un buen rato , estaba ya atardeciendo cuando Seshomaru se fue de alli , Rin le confirmo quien había sido el autor de sus heridas y le suplico que no se lo contara a sus padres , el señor Naraku y la señora Kikyo , ellos eran quienes adoptaron a Rin , pero se tratan de personas muy exigentes y siempre ha sido considerada una persona torpe a sus ojos, estaba claro que no eran lo que esperaba y a pesar de que había momentos felices cada vez que cometía un error por muy insignificante que fuera la trataban de manera muy severa , por eso estaba convencida de que si se enteraban de lo sucedido , estaba segura que no tendría mas vida que no se tratara de ir del colegio a casa y de casa al colegio y estaría incomunicada totalmente , y ella tenia sus amigas , que son mayor que ella , por un lado se encuentra Kanna , es una chica muy seria pero de confianza que esta en la universidad estudiando para ser una futura abogada , por otro lado se encuentra Shippo que es de la misma edad que Kanna solo que el estudia en el extranjero , lo suyo es el arte aunque no tiene nada decidido es muy simpático pero olvidadizo y su amiga Kirara que es la mayor de los cuatro que ahora mismo esta trabajando como camarera , con propósito de tener su propio coche , es muy dulce y todos menos Shippo saben que desde siempre esta enamorada de el , su único medio hasta que llegue el verano es el teléfono para hablar con ellos aunque últimamente con todo lo que le había pasado no han hablado mucho.

Los padres de Rin llegarían esa noche , así que hasta que se les fueran las marcas tendría que disimular y vestir muy tapada , pero a pesar de eso no iba a dejar de ir a la escuela , ella hizo una promesa iría y acabaría el curso como fuese , pero estaba de todas maneras muy insegura , tenia miedo de que Koga apareciera en el colegio a buscarla todos los días y sabia que Seshomaru no estaría siempre que le necesitara , a veces se le olvidaba de que es un maestro , esa cercanía que tenia con ella le hacia creer que era un amigo mas al que apoyarse pero tiene su vida propia y cosas que hacer , desde que Seshomaru se fue había quedado muy confundida , pensaba de todo un poco había cosas que la animaban como sus palabras y otras que le entristecían como el miedo a que se volviera a repetir lo de hoy , todas estas cosas la hacían sentir muy extraña , esa bipolaridad no era común en ella o quizás si

 *****************************************************************************************

 _lo dejare hasta aquí ,se que no es gran cosa pero no os preocupéis mañana volveré con mas y mejor , seguro que si , sayooo_


	7. creo que hay cosas que no entiendo

_Que tal gente , espero que os vaya bien y disfrutéis de esta parte pero no sin antes agradecer a_ _ookami-ouji_ _, de la cual os recomiendo pasaros por su historia que pinta muy bien , a_ _Yashira_ _(espero tu comentario xD) y a_ _Yapi_ _que te explico , que las partes como la de Koga no se las cuenta solo que a mi me gusta explicarlas._  
 _y ahora si la continuación, gracias por su apoyo chicos ;)_

 *******************************************************************************

Habían pasado dos semanas , nos encontrábamos a finales de la primavera que la sangre altera ( gomen lo tenia que poner) y como prometió Rin , ella siguió con el curso teniendo cada vez mejores resultados , las marcas ya ni se notaban , sus padres últimamente tenían muchos viajes al extranjero por negocios , decían que no podían rechazar esas oportunidades ,que eran necesarias para conseguir tener una vida mejor , pero eso a Rin no le importaba , ella era feliz como estaban las cosas , le contaba a Seshomaru , y el , el también era feliz ya tenia de nuevo su coche y hasta que no fueran las exposiciones de los trabajos finales , el no tenia que ocuparse de cosas extra , todo tipo de cosas se contaban los dos en las tutorías que tenían durante el recreo ellos dos

Pero la felicidad resulto efímera pasada otra semana , Rin cada vez se sentía peor , Seshomaru no le quiso decir nada pero muchas veces mientras hablaban le contradecía cosas que al rato se las apoyaba y veía que cada vez comía mas o por lo menos en el colegio , pero sus dudas se aclararon en una de las tutorías

 **En el colegio**

Rin:*sentada en frente de Seshomaru* que si que es lo que yo te diga , así no es

Seshomaru:pero por mucho que me lo expliques no entiendo como se hace o.0

Rin: no has tenido infancia o que , es cuestión de practica y saber donde meter los dedos

Seshomaru:*mirando atentamente*

Rin: y ahora unas vueltas por aquí y tachan! *le muestra victoriosa la Torre Eiffel hecha con hilos*

Seshomaru:*mirándola asombrado* ... no lo pillo

Rin: ayss te rindes muy pronto *se levanta para ir hacia Seshomaru pero se marea y se sujeta en una mesa*

Seshomaru:*se levanta preocupado* que te ha pasado , te sientes mal?

Rin:*incorporándose* no te preocupes , últimamente me pasa a menudo n.n

Seshomaru: también sueles tener nauseas

Rin:*recordando* pues hará dos días creo que fue la ultima vez ,¿ por que ?

Seshomaru:*se vuelve a sentar serio* deberías ir al medico

Rin:*se sienta en la mesa* tampoco es para tanto , ya se me pasara

Seshomaru: Rin

Rin:*mirándole atentamente*

Seshomaru: llevo observando últimamente que comes mucho , y que estas algo bipolar ...

Rin:*molesta* a que te refieres con bipolar e.e

Seshomaru:*ignorándola* y creo que es algo mas serio de lo crees

Rin: oyee no pases de mi ... que quieres decir , no te entiendo

Seshomaru: *pasando de ella* no es seguro pero lo mejor seria que fueras al medico y salir de dudas

Rin:*cabreada se acerca a el* oye no pases de mi te estoy hablando , contestame que es lo que tengo

Seshomaru:*empieza a reírse*

Rin: oyee , que te pasa

Seshomaru: solo me ha parecido divertido ver que tengo que estar sentado para que estés a mi misma altura

Rin:*cabreándose* me estas llamando enana ¬¬

Seshomaru:*jajaja no tonta , no me gusta recalcar lo obvio

Rin:*cabreada* BAKAAAA

-suena la sirena del recreo-

Yo me voy , baka baka , cuando crezca no te podrás meter mas conmigo*dice Rin dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida*

Seshomaru:pero iras al medico?

No obtuvo respuesta , ya que Rin se fue antes , pero a pesar de las risas , el estaba preocupado , había muchos indicios de que estuviera embarazada , pero no se lo quería decir sin tenerlo seguro , no la iba a asustar para nada en caso negativo , adoraba su actitud , la alegría que transmitía y lo bien que le iba al tomarse las cosas enserio pero sabia que era testadura y cabezota e insegura y que no iría sola al medico a que la miraran , así que , se ocuparía el de que fuera

Seshomaru sabia que los padres de Rin no estarían en lo que queda de mes , por suerte , ella lo consideraba un amigo y se lo contaba todo así que tenia pista libre para hacer sus planes , un amigo de su hermano era medico especializado en ginecología , no le hacia mucha gracia contactar con el, nunca se le callo bien por ser el hijo de la mujer por la que su padre dejo a su madre , podía entender que no funcionase su relación pero lo que no podía entender es que se olvidara tan pronto de su madre por una cualquiera que lo primera que hizo , fue quedarse embarazada para tener agarrado para siempre a su padre , le frustraba recordarlo lo mas rentable era llamarle así que hizo tripas corazón y llamo

Era sábado y había quedado con Rin , se sentía raro , ya que cualquiera que los viese creerían que tenían una cita pero en realidad había quedado con ella para decirle lo que creía y si aceptaba la llevaría al ginecólogo pero lo que no estaba en sus planes era quedarse embobado mirando a Rin , que venia con un vestido blanco de flores rojas sin mangas que le hacia resaltar el blanco de su piel junto a unos zapatos planos con la misma decoración ¨ _parece una muñeca_ ¨ es lo primero que pensó

Al recibir el mensaje de Sheshomaru , Rin enseguida pensó que ponerse y que diría y a donde irían ,estaba realmente nerviosa , no le había especificado mucho , solo la hora y donde la recogería y no tenia mucho tiempo así que enseguida se puso a buscar que ponerse y a arreglar su cuarto corriendo , no tenia pensado hacer nada este finde y lo tenia todo patas arriba.  
Una vez estuvo todo listo salio corriendo ya que llegaba tarde , por suerte el lugar no estaba muy lejos de su casa solo era cruzar una calle , girar a la derecha y allí estaba , vestía de un modo muy casual una camisa normal con una de cuadros encima y unos jeans mas bien anchos con deportes , parecía un estudiante cualquiera de universidad ,le parecía extremadamente lindo

 **En la calle**

Rin:*jadeando* gomen , por llegar tarde

Seshomaru:*volviendo a la realidad* no te preocupes ni me di cuenta de la hora

Rin: y bueno a donde vamos ^^

Seshomaru: ^^ ... al medico

Rin: comooo!? es una encerrona e.e

Seshomaru:*suspirando* sabia que no irías tu sola por eso iré contigo

Rin:pero hay que pedir cita y demás .

Seshomaru: no te preocupes lo tengo todo arreglado eso si tu sigueme el rollo

Rin: a que te refieres? o3o

Seshomaru: pues a que tienes que fingir que somos pareja n.n

 *****************************************************************************  
 _jajajaja Seshomaru es un loquillo cuando coge confianzas , tenia intención de hacer toda la parte del medico pero si no os dejara con la duda no seria yo así que sed pacientes y mañana sabréis las sorpresitas que tengo preparadas ,cuidarse mucho .Sayoo_


	8. me empece a fijar en ti

_ohayoo , adivinen quien tiene vacaciones y ha estado repasando las historias que tenia empezadas . si yo xD se que han pasados varios meses pero me sorprendio bastante ver la cantidad de visitas que habia recibido esta historia y me ha motivado bastante , tambien es verdad que le he estado dando prioridad a otra historia reciente que es un sasodei pero ya sabeis la inspiracion , al igual que se me ocurren varios temas para futuros seshorin , pero supongo que primero deberia terminar esta historia a la que aun le puedo sacar bastante mas polémica._

 _Antes de empezar con este capi me gustaría hacer varias cosillas , la primera es aclarar que es bastante claro que esto no es un cuento de buenas noches decente pero la idea de que a llegado a ser algo totalmente contrario a lo esperado por el titulo me gusta bastante así que no alarmarse xD_

 _Lo segundo es saludar a mi permanente Yashira , de la que no me olvido y espero verte en los comentarios si aun estas por aquí_

 _y por ultimo aprovechando estas fechas es desear una feliz navidad a todos y espero que lo podáis disfrutar , ahora si continuo ;)_

 **********************************************************************************

 _(como ha pasado bastante tiempo , haré un mini resumen , Rin y Seshomaru van al medico , ya que sesho , sospecha de que puede estar embarazada pero de quien ewe kukuku)_

Rin:-al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo de golpe , intentando hacer competencia a las flores de su vestido _¨fingir que somos pareja¨_ , esas palabras resonaban en su mente haciendo que cada vez le diera mas pena sin saber que decir-

Seshomaru:- mirandole con tranquilidad- que ocurre? , solo sera por un rato , te prometo que sera rapido -le decia como si fuese algo normal , aunque en el fondo , ver la reaccion de rin , le parecio bastante linda aunque no lo dijiera-

Rin:- aun con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- n-no , si esta bien ... supongo que no hay problema , solo que fue muy repentino - intentaba escusarse , ya que, en realidad se habia imaginado a ella y Seshomaru como una pareja normal , que pasea por la calle tomados de la mano , charlando animadamente de que lo harian proximamente -

Seshomaru:- sin perder su habitual tranquilidad - esta bien , en ese caso vamos , esta algo lejos por suerte ya tengo mi coche asi que nos falicitara el trayecto , ven sigueme - le decia tras empezar a caminar en direccion a donde tenia aparcado el coche-

Al ver que empezaban a avanzar rapidamente rin le alcanzo poniendose a su lado , tenia una sensacion extraña , el estar al lado de seshomaru en un luagr que no fuese el colegio y estuviese todo con calma , no era una sensacion mala , le guataba bastante , era casi inimaginable para ella , si estaba en casa con sus padres tenia que tener cuidado con lo que hacia por que podia significar un error del cual sus padres no toloren y si estaba con koga , tenia que tener cuidado de lo que decia por que podria provocar el enfado de este o algo pero , pero sin embargo con el las cosas eran diferentes , se sentia libre , tenia tantas ganas de hablarles a sus amigos sobre el , sencillamente , le hacia sentir especial.

Al llegar a donde tenia estacionado el coche , seshomaru como buen caballero le habrio la puerta del asiento del copiloto a rin y despues que entrara y se sentara , el procedio a dirigirse a su asiento y arrancar el coche para diriguirse a la clinica privada del medico al que iba a llevar a Rin , no se fiaba mucho de los contactos de su hermano pero por lo menos asi tenia la seguridad de que no le pedirían ningún papel o permiso de la familia.  
En el transcurso del viaje no hubo mucha conversación pero no les importo a ninguno de los dos , estaban bien y el ambiente estaba tranquilo o así era hasta que de refilón Seshomaru vio una silueta que le resulto familiar , Rin se dio cuenta debido a la expresión de desagrado que puso Seshomaru , no se conocerían de hace mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber que le molestaba y que le gustaba , no hicieron faltas palabras , ya que al notar la mirada de su compañera le miro por unos segundos pudiendo ver su expresión de preocupación le dedico una leve sonrisa que sirvió como consuelo para la menor pero el albino seguía con la duda , si era quien creía rogaba para no cruzarse con ella _¨pero yo nunca me equivoco¨_ se decía para si mismo mientras que se preparaba para futuros problemas , de momento intentaría no preocupar a la pequeña  
Rin.

Aunque no lo parezca no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la clínica , era un lugar discreto , no llamaba mucho la atención y te tenias que fijar muy bien para saber lo que era.  
Si Rin hubiera tenido que ir sola , estaba segura que no entraría pero confiaba en Seshomaru pero este mientras mas miraba el eterno mas odiaba a su hermano y el momento en el que se padre decido tener hijos con Isayoi pero no era momento para arrepentirse por haber confiado en su medio hermano.

Seshomaru:- tras aparcar por la zona , se baja del coche y se dirige a ayudar a Rin a bajar extendiéndole una mano -

Rin:-con un poco de timidez acepto su mano bajándose así del coche-

Seshomaru: - mirando el lugar mientras por dentro seguía mal diciendo a Inuyasha- esta bien a partir de ahora haremos lo acordado , si todavía estas de acuerdo - decía mirándola con especial atención-

Rin: - acordándose de que se tenían que hacer pasar por novios se pone un poco nerviosa , no sabia que hacer exactamente o que decir - etto si claro ... no hay problema jejeje

Seshomaru:-noto al instante su nerviosismo y le agarro de una de sus manos- tranquila , tu dejame hablar a mi ,sera algo rápido- le decía como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-

Rin solo se limito a asentir y dejarse llevar por Seshomaru hacia el interior de un edificio que a pesar del aspecto que tenia el exterior por dentro estaba todo bastante ordenado con colores suaves como decoración y color de paredes que daba una sensación agradable que calmaban un poco los nervios de la morena , en frente de la entrada había un descansillo con lleno de productos en estanterías con intención de llamar la atención para su venta y delante de ellos un mostrador con un hombre de unos treinta y muchos, de pelo castaño una perillita vestido con una camiseta simple y una bata blanca encima _(solo he puesto lo que se ve xD)_ , mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor hasta que el albino estuvo en frente de el y el hombre del otro lado de dedico una mirada sin mucho interés hasta que tras mirarle dos veces cayo en la cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba allí y rápidamente se giro dejando ver así una plaquita que llevaba en la bata con su nombre Hachi

Hachi:-un poco nervioso ante la presencia de Seshomaru - h-hola , cuanto tiempo jeje que le trae por aquí a usted y a ... -hace un pequeño silencio esperando a que el se la presentara o lo hiciera ella misma-

Rin:-tras mirar a Seshomaru como para pedirle permiso para hablar , entendió que se podía presentar ella y con una gran sonrisa hablo- yo soy Rin , encantada -se detiene para ver con detenimiento la placa con le nombre del contrario- Hachi n.n

Hachi: - le devolvió la sonrisa pero la frialdad de la mirada de Seshomaru era mayor que toda la calidez que podría transmitir Rin pero antes de que pudiera decir nada fue interrumpido-

Seshomaru:-sin quitarle la vista de encima- venimos a ver a Miroku , había pedido cita con el a esta ahora

Hachi: ohh ya veo jeje si si , esta dentro , si tenéis cita podéis entrar sin problema yo le aviso -tras decir eso pulso uno de los botones que había por la mesa que le avisaba a Miroku de que entrarían-

Seshomaru antes de que le digiera nada entro por la puerta que estaba a la izquierda del mostrador entrando a un gran despacho con los títulos de sus carreras y póster del cuerpo humano con sus distintas partes y nombres y librerías con libros de anatomía y todas las enfermedades imaginables y en el centro de esta una mesa con pilas de papeles que tapaban a la persona que se encontraba detrás pero no por mucho tiempo , ya que al escuchar la puerta abrirse puso su mejor sonrisa y se levanto dejando ver a un hombre esbelto no mayor de los treinta con con el pelo negro azulado recogido en una coleta baja , resaltaba sus ojos azul marino ya que no eran muy usuales y tenia tres pendientes , el pelinegro solo esperaba a Seshomaru pero al ver a la pequeña se sorprendió bastante y mas al ver que venían de la mano.

Miroku: - acercándose a ellos en modo de bienvenida- pero hombre Seshomaru quien te ha visto y quien te ve y quien es esta jovencita que viene contigo acaso no sera tu novia 7w7

Seshomaru:- sin aparentar tanta confianza responde con total tranquilidad- si , lo es y necesito que la examines hace hace varias semanas no se encuentra bien

Miroku: mmm ya veo y tienes alguna idea de lo que puedes tener o algo que te halla sentado mal , alergias o síndromes? -se dirigía a Rin pero no le dio tiempo a responder a la menor-

Seshomaru: -anticipándose a Rin- creo que podría estar embarazada

Miroku:- quedándose en shock por unos segundos e intentando disimular (Miroku por dentro: pero que cojones ... Usher: tu te callas y lo asimilas e.e no es nada malo , M: p- pero U:ni peros ni nada , asi que no te cargues mi historia)  
ohh bueno ... esa información facilita bastante las cosas , en ese caso acompañame serán una pruebas de sangre y poco mas

Seshomaru:- sin quitarle la vista a Miroku dándole a entender que no se fiaba mientras que soltaba a Rin para que fuera con el -

Rin y Miroku fueron hacia otra sala que estaba separada por una cortina de la anterior , mirándola bien , Miroku pudo ver que era una joven bastante linda y no entendía que hacia con Seshomaru , ya que era conocido por su mal carácter y por ella sabia que se tendría que comportar con la morena si no quería morir.  
Fue bastante delicado con Rin y se tuvo que contener en varios momentos de sobarle el trasero de como estaba acostumbrado de algunas de sus pacientes que sabia que no tenían marido o proposiciones como la de ser la madre sus hijos ya que esta vez se le había adelantado el albino.  
Al poco tiempo Rin , volvió con Seshomaru que le estaba esperando de pie cerca de la cortina , si de verdad no se fiaba de Miroku , el cual salio unos minutos después salio con las pruebas que confirmaban las dudas de Seshomaru , estaba embarazada , Rin no sabia como tomarse la noticia no entristecía , ya que lo veía como algo natural pero tampoco le alegraba ya que no se veía preparada para ser madre y lo peor de todo es que no sabia de quien era , las pruebas no lo ponían, era demasiado pronto , seguramente tendría que esperar a que el bebe naciera , y por otro lado no sabia que pensaba Seshomaru de todo aquello , si el hijo fuera suyo , que seria de los dos.  
No estuvieron allí mucho tiempo , aunque Miroku intento sacarle tema de conversación Seshomaru fue bastante cortante y se marcho de allí lo antes que pudo con Rin

 **En la calle**

Seshomaru: -volviendo al coche- te hizo algo Miruko? - le preguntaba bastante curioso-

Rin:- aun con varias dudas en la mente no le escucho-

Seshomaru:-al ver que no recibía respuesta jalo despacio de su mano para acercarla a el _(nota: si , estaban tomados de la mano de nuevo xD)_ \- Rin

Rin:-vuelve a la realidad encontrándose al albino tan cerca que se sonroja bastante y desvía un poco la vista - qu- que pasa /

Seshomaru: - sin alejarse le vuelve a preguntar- te decía que si Miroku te había hecho algo?

Rin: - un poco extrañada por la pregunta- mm no por que o.o

Seshomaru: por nada en especial , en que estabas pensando?

Rin: -duda unos momentos en decírselo o no pero decide hacerlo- pensaba en que haré con el bebe de ahora en adelante ...

Seshomaru: ahora no debes preocuparte por eso , tienes que pensar en ti , si tu estas bien el bebe también lo estará , tienes que cuidarte de aquí hasta que nazca

Rin:- le miraba un poco mas calmada , de momento no quería de quien seria el hijo ella le iba a querer igualmente y esos pensamientos hizo que se le escapara una media sonrisa , de la cual Seshomaru no perdió detalle y se quedo varios segundos , hasta que Rin se dio cuenta de varias cosas , la primera es que todavía estaban demasiado cerca y la segunda es que se habían vuelto a agarrar de las manos , esto ultimo ya no le importa mucho pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente , últimamente tenia los nervios a flor de piel-

Seshomaru: -vuelve a la realidad donde se encontraba a poca distancia de su alumna y se aleja la suficiente pero sin separar sus manos- y hay algún lugar donde quieras ir? - le preguntaba intentando cambiar de tema y aprovechar que ya habían salido-

Rin:- le mira extrañada- no sera sospechoso si nos ven juntos? - le preguntaba teniendo esta vez mas decencia entre los dos -

Seshomaru: japón es muy grande , no creo que nos vean y en el peor de los casos te confundieran con mi hermana pequeña -recalcándole la palabra pequeña-

Rin:- noto la burla y le miro como si estuviera molesta y le soltó de la mano para cruzarse de brazos en modo de berrinche- no soy pequeña , esta es mi estatura correcta solo eso

Seshomaru:- intento aguantar la risa por su testimonio y le volvió a agarrar una mano haciéndole avanzar a su vez - como quieras , para mi seras una enana , y ya se a donde podríamos ir

Normalmente le hubiera montando un escandalo para que admitiera que era mayor en modo de diversión y por que era bastante cabezota pero esa vez solo se quedo mirándole embobada ya que nunca se había fijado en sus ojos color ámbar y en su melena plateada que esta vez la llevaba suelta ni el la calidez de sus manos que confundirían a cualquiera que le viera que ya parecía una persona fría y solitaria pero ella veía otras cosas , ella empezó a fijarse en el.

 **********************************************************************************

 _hasta aquí llego este capitulo , ha sido bastante largo pero es el cumulo de todo este tiempo de inactividad , este haciendo un sasodei también en proceso de haber mucha drama que si os gusta os recomiendo que os paséis y sin mas me despido hasta la próxima que intentare que sea pronto. sayooo_


	9. me enamore

_holiii jeje hoy estoy inspirada y este es ya el segundo capi que subo (el otro es de otra historia sasodei xD)_  
 _antes de empezar este capi (cuantas veces habré dicho eso) me gustaría aclarar unas cosillas y saludar._

 _Pues para empezar le quisiera aclarar a Guest su duda y si lo sabe ,cuando va a ver a casa de Rin para ver ver por que no estaba en clase , ella le cuenta todo , con un poco de esfuerzo xD y por otro lado comentar que me alegro mucho que te guste :3_

 _y ahora si empiezo con la historia jijiji_

 ****************************************************************************************

Rin nunca se lo había pasado mejor que ese día , la llevo a la playa , como aun quedaba unos meses para el verano no había casi nadie y si podía ser mejor aquella escena , estaba atardeciendo.  
La mirada de Rin se ilumino ante aquellas vistas y tan pronto como pudo , se quito los zapatos y salio a correr por la arena de manera bastante infantil pero en esos momentos no le importo , Seshomaru por su parte solo le miraba y en el fondo le contagio su alegría pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente había clases pero cada vez que quería decir de volver le daba un poco de pena ¨supongo que no esta mal quedarse un rato mas no?¨pensaba ante el fracaso de sus intentos de querer volver.

 **Al día siguiente**

En el colegio todos estaban un poco extrañados , es como si un aura de flores rodeara a Rin , estaba cansada si pero extremadamente feliz , ese dia estaba mas amable de lo normal y temas por los que hubiera creado una discusion simplemente los dejaba pasar , en verdad el dia de ayer le habia gustado mucho y le encantaria repetirlo pero despues recordarba las circunstancia en las que estaba , ella era un alumna y el un profesor , no tenia posivilidades y solo estaba siendo amable con ella , eso le deprimia un poco pero rapidamente se contradecia sus propios pensamientos y se volvia a alegrar , si estaba muy bipolar , ella le echaba la culpa al embarazo , el cual era secreto y no le habia contado a nadie pero en verdad habia un motivo de mas peso por el cual se encontraba asi.

En principio no se dio cuenta hasta que llego el momento del recreo donde siempre lo pasaba con Seshomaru , iba hacia la clase donde siempre quedaban pero esa vez al pensar que el estaria dentro esperandola algo le freno , por primera vez sintio pena al quedar con el , eso era una monotonia que se repetia todos los dias que tenia colegio a la misma hora , al parecer pensar que estaria con ella a solas , con sus ojos color ambar la observaran y que estarian atentos a ella en exclusividad la ponia nerviosa y hacia que su corazon palpitara con fuerza _¨no me habre ... no imposible ... aunque si es asi ... por que ahora?¨_ intentaba buscar una explicacion en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpida po una voz que provenia de detras suya.

¿?: ey , disculpa sabes en que clase se encuentra Seshomaru ? - le decia una voz con suavidad a Rin-

Rin: - ahh etto si , se encuentra all...i -dijo señalando la puerta donde aun no se habia atrevido a pasar y cuando le volteo a ver quien le preguntaba se encontro con los mimos ojos ambar que tanto le llamaban la atencion ultimamente pero no era Seshomaru , tenia tambien el pelo plateado y parecia mas pequeño o por lo menos en estatura ¨sera su hermano?¨ se preguntaba mientras miraba como se marchaba y rapidamente le seguio -

¿?:- abre la puerta de la clase y al ver a Seshomaru al otro va hacia a el sin darse cuenta que Rin le seguia ya estaba detrás de el- Seshomaru¡ se puede saber por que no me has dicho nada¡ a quien has engañado para que tenga un hijo contigo¡

Seshomaru:- al ver a su hermano Inuyasha simplemente suspira y le contesta con seriedad- eso no te importa y era de esperar que Miroku te dirigiera algo pero era necesario que vinieras aquí.. - mientras le contestaba pudo ver a Rin que se había quedado en la puerta con la cara blanca tras escuchar a Inuyasha y le hace un gesto para que entre-

Inuyasha:- con expresión de estar cabreado- que no me importa¡?¡ acaso te parece normal que no pueda saber nada de ti y ... - se mantiene callado a ver el gesto de Seshomaru y percatándose de que Rin estaba allí -

Rin:-se limita a entrar y al ver a Seshomaru se sonroja un poco intentando ocultar mirando a otro lado una vez que estaba cerca- g-gomen , me he retrasado jeje.

Seshomaru:-mirándola un poco extrañado por su comportamiento antes de volver a dirigirse a Inuyasha ignorando todo lo que dijo antes- no me importa tu opinión y estoy ocupado así que podrías irte?-le preguntaba pero en realidad lo estaba echando -

Inuyasha:-molesto con la respuesta de su hermano- tsk por lo menos quiero conocerla , me iré pero mas te vale que me digas algo -decía mientras se marchaba no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Rin-

Seshomaru:-ve como se va y después dirige su mirada a Rin- siento que hayas tenido que ver esto , el es Inuyasha es mi hermano menor y no suele usar mucho el cerebro.

Rin:-mirándole aun un poco apenada- ohh no te preocupes jeje solo me pareció algo extraño.

Seshomaru:-sin dejar de mirarla- siempre es así pero solo ignoralo y por si se te ocurre pensarlo , yo no le diré a nadie lo del bebe , así que puedes estar tranquila.

Rin:-se sorprende un poco al escucharle y sonríe ampliamente- no había pensado nada acerca de eso , yo confiaba en que no se lo dirías a nadie , aunque el es de tu familia así que entendería si ... -no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que le interrumpió Sheshomaru-

Seshomaru:-dije que no le diré a nadie , así que no le des mas vueltas y cuentame , te lo pasaste bien ayer?-le preguntaba con bastante curiosidad -

Rin:-se sorprende bastante por la pregunta pero le respondió con tranquilidad bueno la mayor tranquilidad que podía tener en esos momentos- oh pues bastante bien hacia mucho que me esta tan bien n.n -le dice y se queda unos segundos pensativa antes de seguir hablando- yo ... me siento como en deuda contigo , haz hecho muchas cosas por mi que vale que seas mi profesor y lo haces por que sea tu trabajo pero no creo que todos hagan ni la mitad de lo que tu haz hecho y en verdad estoy muy agradecía y nunca te lo ha pagado como te mereces pero no se que pueda hacer yo por ti jejeje -todo esto lo dijo con las manos agarradas y mirando al suelo , si le miraba sabia que se pondría a llorar y ya le ha tenido que ver así demasiadas veces -

Seshomaru:-le sorprendió un poco todo aquello no sabia que se sentía así , le pareció un gesto muy dulce y estaba adorable de la forma en la que se lo estaba diciendo así que le fue inevitable levantarse y ponerse en frente de ella y acariciarle la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía ampliamente _(Usher: -se pone gafas de sol- SESHOMARU ESTA SONRIENDO¡ ES DEMASIADO HERMOSOS Q^Q Sheshomaru: no exageres ¬¬ , solo hago lo que pone en el guión , U: tssss , no estropees el momento -dice pasándole el dedo índice por los labios- S: p-pero, U:-vuelve a pasar el dedo índice en los labios S: ¬¬ )_ \- no tienes que agradecerme con nada , tu solo no cambies.

Rin: - al escucharle se sorprende mucho y se sonroja bastante , casi no se lo podía creer , el por lo general siempre fue amable con ella pero esta vez era distinto notaba que cada vez era mas cercano a ella y como respuesta solo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa entre pequeñas risitas-

Ese gesto a Seshomaru le cautivo bastante y durante unos segundos dejo pensar , a Rin le acariciaba el pelo mientras se aproximaba mas a ella ,mientras que la menor estaba un poco confundida y al ver la proximidad se sonrojo bastante y no sabia que hacer y mientras seguía pensando mas cerca estaba el hasta el punto de que para poder juntar sus labios el albino le agarro del mentón , con la mano con la que antes le acariciaba el pelo levanto su rostro , el nerviosismo de Rin le impedía pensar con claridad y reaccionar.  
Por parte del ojimiel estaba en un punto donde sus labios casi se rozaban hasta que un sonido bastante molesto le devolvió a la realidad , era la sirena que daba fin al recreo , Seshomaru al ver que casi se deja llevar por sus instintos se aleja rápidamente de ella viendo su notable sonrojo y su mirada de confusión , lo único que pudo hacer es taparse la cara y decirle unas dolorosas palabras.

Seshomaru: Rin ... vete .

Rin: - aun confundida y sin entender el cambio que había dado , y tras escucharle iba a replicarle pero al ver que no la podía ni mirar obedeció y se fue -

Desde ese día todo fue distinto , ya casi no quedaban en el recreo , en las clases cualquier tipo de mirada era evitada y no conseguía el valor para hablar con el , por alguna razón que no quería admitir , le dolía su ausencia y los días se le hacían eternos , muchas veces para llamar su atención pensó en escaparse de clases para que así fuera a buscarla pero después se arrepentía , que le diría si llegara a ir a por ella _¨pues me he ido por que quería que vinieras a mi por y por que lo he hecho pues por que ..., por que lo haría?¨_ lo pensaba bastante y no conseguía una respuesta o no en ese momento.

Rin paso otra semana igual y ya no lo podía soportar necesitaba hablar con el saber que pensaba , que sentía , que ocurrió odiaba tener que quedarse así sin hacer nada , ella antes no era así , lo enfrentaba todo sin miedo a nada , pero a el no le quería perder y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada ¨ _pero el que voy a perder si no somos nada¨_ , solo pensaba en cosas sin sentido a su parecer y en clase todos los notaban e intentaban ayudarla , desde que empezó a ir a las clases de manera diaria sus compañeros se implicaron bastante con ella , y esta como respuesta solo les dijo que tenia problemas con Koga , nadie sabia que es lo que le había pasado así que seria creíble como siempre escucho los consejos de que no era bueno y cualquier día le acabaría haciendo daño y cuanta razón tenia , varias veces rompió a llorar en distintas clases pero nunca en la de Seshomaru , allí intentaba ser fuerte y aprovechar a verle.

Por parte del albino , el lo sabia todo , aunque en sus clases no llorara los demás maestros lo comentaban y en verdad le dolía pero allí dentro no podía hacer nada levantaría sospechas , es por eso que dejo de citarla en los recreos al parecer un maestro le vio quedando con ella varias veces y le dio una advertencia y lo tiene vigilado pero todo a ocurrido en muy mal momento , pero no puede hablar con ella y tampoco podía ir a su casa sin saber a quien se iba a encontrar pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

Ese día los dos decidieron que había que hablar , tenían clases a ultima hora el momento perfecto , cuando tocara la sirena para irse ella solo tenia que quedarse la ultima y se podían quedar solos y así fue como paso.  
Rin recogía lentamente sus cosas , algunas chicas le dijeron para esperarla y ella les dijo que no hacia falta que podían irse sin ella hasta que vio que ya se habían ido todos , ese era su momento pero como siempre se le adelantaron.

Seshomaru: - mientras que ella recogía se acerco a ella dejando una distancia cuidadosa- Rin.

Rin:- al escucharle decir su nombre se corazón se acelero y tras respirar hondo levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos- si?.

Seshomaru: - se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio , hacia mucho que no la miraba fijamente y a decir verdad le echaba de menos - hoy a las 6 me gustaría que estuvieras en el lugar donde quedamos la ultima vez , aquí ya no podemos hablar .

Rin: - se puso muy nerviosa en realidad esos nervios era por la emoción que sentía al escuchar que quería quedar con ella de nuevo pero lo ultimo que dijo no lo entendió - intentare ir -dijo secamente , le dolía hablarle así pero necesitaba ser fuerte y si se ablandaba lo mas mínimo acabaría llorando por su ausencia , a pesar de tenerlo delante estaba bastante lejos de su alcance y poco a poco iba entendiendo que tenia-

Seshomaru: - notaba que estaba molesta , sabia que le había hecho daño pero confiaría en que iría y tras mirarla una ultima vez se fue del aula quedando en la puerta en espera de que ella saliera para cerrar la clase-

El momento en el que ella salia y el estaba fuera fue el momento mas incomodo que habían vivido juntos , ninguno hablo , ninguno se miro simplemente dejaban el tiempo marchar mientras que se alejaban y con solo una esperanza de verse esa tarde.

 **Por la tarde**

La hora se acercaba y cada vez estaba mas nerviosa la morena , se había arreglado y terminado todas las tareas pronto por que estaba segura de que iba a ir pero mientras que mas ase acercaba la hora mas dudas tenia y no sabia si ir o no , Seshomaru nunca le había mentido y le había apoyado cuando no la conocía , al pensar en eso no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la barriga , sentía que el bebe era suyo y eso le hacia sentirse bien cuando estaba sola y eso fue lo que la motivo para ir definitivamente , así que se levanto de la cama y se miro por una ultima vez en el espejo , llevaba unos pantalones cortos rasgados y una camisa ancha que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros de color rosa con un estampado de un corazón en el medio y las mangas le quedaban un poco largas tapando parte de sus manos , con unos deportes negros con decoraciones de color rosa y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones a los lados , era bastante simple pero no tenia humor para arreglarse y ya no tenia tiempo así que simplemente salio de su casa y fue hasta lugar acordado pero al llegar no sabia que pensar o que sentir.

Seshomaru había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora , era una de las pocas veces que se encontraba inquieto y necesitaba salir de su piso antes que se volviera claustrofóbico , pero claro todavía no había llegado , si es que llegaría a ir , nunca le aclaro nada pero tenia que intentarlo , a lo lejos vio una silueta , por un momento creía que era Rin pero no, era la misma persona que le pareció ver hace unas semanas y para su desagrado le había visto.

¿?: ohh , quien me lo diría , Seshomaru - sensei , con que estaba aquí todo este tiempo y no había logrado verte - le decía la voz de una mujer que casi se lanzo encima suya al verle (se le acerco mucho xD) viéndole de arriba a bajo , en ese momento llevaba una camiseta lisa de color negro y de maga corta y encima una chaqueta vaquera junto a unos jeans normales -

Seshomaru:- sin expresar ninguna emoción al verla aparto la mirada de ella intentando que se alejara - Kagura ... que quieres?

Kagura: ohh no seas tan frío , no te alegras de ver a tu alumna preferida 3 -decía con un tono de coqueteo en la voz agarrándose a su brazo-

Seshomaru:-estaba muy incomodo y se soltó con brusquedad de Kagura- me causaste muchos problemas , no quiero verte

Kagura: - sin darse por vencida se pone delante de el obligándole a mirarla a sus ojos rojos- que te demuestre mi amor para ti son problemas? solo quería que me correspondieras , acaso era tan difícil para ti ays me haces daño sabes ... pero no importa te perdono por que te quiero n.n - decía , para esta vez tirarse encima suya rodeándole con los brazos su cuello-

Por parte de Seshomaru ,la agarro de la cintura y puso un pie mas atrás que le otro para no caerse pero en ese momento llego Rin.  
La menor no podía creer lo que veía , ¨me ha llamado para que ve esto¨ pensaba a la vez que sentía como su corazón se partía y en ese momento por fin entendió que es lo que tenia , se había enamorado de el , al fin lo sabia pero de que le servía darse cuenta solo le sirvió para que le doliera mas aquello , se quería ir pero sus pies no se movían , no quería llorar pero era inevitable , cuando Seshomaru consiguió soltarse de Kagura fue cuando al fin la vio , pero era obvio que ella también les vio y como pocas veces ese día , en ese momento sintió miedo , en este caso miedo a perderla -

Seshomaru: - dejando a un lado a Kagura y va hacia Rin sintiéndose un poco mal por todo lo que había causado- Rin.

Rin : - pudo escuchar con claridad como la llamaba una vez mas pero no sabia que hacer solo sentía dolor- para esto ... me has llamado? - preguntaba como podía intentando no perder los nervios-

Kagura:-se molesto al ver como el albino la ignoro y fue hacia la niña , no sabia quien era pero tampoco le importaba , sabia que ella no podría hacerle competencia así que se limito a observar que ocurría entre los dos-

Seshomaru: no ... ella es solo una molestia , no se que has visto pero yo solo quería hablar contigo.

Rin: - tenia demasiadas dudas en su mente , en la cual le mostraba todos los momentos en los que inconscientemente se había enamorado de el poco a poco y como sin conocer a una persona ya la odiaba pero entonces recordó sus propios pensamientos de tenia que ser fuerte y dejo todo esos sentimientos de lado para responderle- y de que quieres hablar?...

Seshomaru: - soltó un largo suspiro , por su parte se había encariñado con ella aunque no se lo digiera no sabia que es lo que sentía ella pero si era algo parecido o mayor podía entender todo aquello así que antes de decirle nada le abrazo , le abrazo mas fuerte que nunca y dijo una palabra que nunca antes había utilizado - perdoname

 ***********************************************************************************

 _oki pues hasta aquí jeje , se que todo esto es un melodrama pero relax ya vendrán los episodios bonitos ... después de mas sufrimiento muajajaja (os prometo que mi siguiente historia shesorin sera bonita por lo menos la relación de los dos :3 sayoo)_


	10. no me importa lo que tenga que hacer

_ohayoo n.n he vuelto para que disfrutéis de esta historia que parece que os gusta mucho y esta vez no me voy a enredar mas y esta vez mandare un saludo en general a todos los que ya vayan por esta parte de la historia y comenzamos ¡_ ******************************************************************************************************************************** Hubo varios minutos de silencio , los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Por un lado estaba Kagura , que no se podía creer lo que veía , a ella le costo varios años que consiguiera que el le hablara o simplemente la escuchara , desde que le vio se enamoro perdidamente de el , a muchas le paso lo mismo pero sabia que lo suyo era especial , sabia que no iba a ser un capricho pasajero pero había un problema , su profesión. Muchos no lo entendían , le decían que era imposible , que todo acabaría mal en el caso que le correspondiera , ese era otro tema ya que todos le confirmaban que no dejaría su carrera por ninguna niña , esas ideas casi la hacen reflexionar si seguir adelante o no pero para ese entonces ya era un poco tarde , se había expandido el rumor y ahora todo el mundo lo sabia y les emparejaban cada vez que los veían a ella no le importaba , hasta le hacia feliz pero al equipo directivo no y casi provocan que pierda su trabajo. Desde que eso paso no lo pudo ver mas , pidió un traslado a otro centro ,eso le dolió pero entendió que era culpa de los demás que no podían verla feliz llegando a esos extremos de alejarle de su lado , hasta ese día. Era un paseo normal , siempre pasaba por la misma plaza , a veces ocurrían cosas entretenidas y a las muy malas siempre podía ir a ver a su prima Kagome que vivía cerca de allí , la ultima vez que fue a verla le contó que su hermano tenia problemas en el colegio , y esa tarde pintaba ser igual de aburrida como la de ayer hasta que le vio. No se lo podía creer , para ella fue una eternidad el tiempo que estuvo ser verle , parecía como si sus plegarias se hubiesen escuchado y se lo hubieran puesto ahí para ella y siguiendo las indicaciones del destino fue a recibirle. Pero no todo era tan bonito como se creía , si se lo hubieran contado no se lo hubiera creído _¨pero quien es esa mocosa?_ ¨ era una pregunta constante convirtiendo su asombro en odio , a ella nunca le toco , podría entender que en el colegio tuviera que tener cuidado pero que pasaba ahora , ya no era su profesor , era su oportunidad para aceptar su amor pero simplemente la ignoro. Rin correspondió el abrazo de Seshomaru mas fuerte que nunca , esta vez había algo especial , era consciente de sus sentimientos que junto a la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo los hacia mas intensos en ese momento si no fuera por que no estaba segura de que fuera el momento , le habría besado. Por parte del albino , deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno , había conseguido tranquilizarla y ahora solo quería consolarla por alguna razón no quería defraudarla y hacerla sufrir mas , se había convertido en su protector y le gustaba. Aunque no lo parezca habían pasados unos escasos minutos abrazados hasta que Seshomaru corto la unión lentamente para poder mirarla mientras la menor se limpiaba la cara rápidamente , le avergonzaba que la viera así y si quería que en un futuro luchar por sus sentimientos tenia que dejar de ser una niña y convertirse en una mujer a ojos de el. Mientras mas lo pensaba mas claro lo tenia pero por lo que había visto no era la única que se esforzarían para estar a su lado y con la mirada le declaro la guerra a Kagura , la cual , le lanzo una de sus miradas mas frías como aceptación del duelo. Por su parte , el albino, no entendió en un principio las miradas pero tampoco le importaba en esos momentos Rin era su prioridad. Seshomaru: - alejándose un poco mostrando serenidad - Rin ... mi comportamiento de hace unas semanas no fue el correcto por eso me disculpo pero no fue por ello por lo que me aleje de ti Rin: - ya mas tranquila le miraba mientras le hablaba pero se notaban sus ojos rojos por el llanto de hace poco- s-si no tienes que preocuparte , yo estoy bien aquellas palabras no eran del todo verdad lo había pasado bastante mal y había situaciones y momento que no sabia entender con facilidad y mas su estado que a veces le jugaba malas pasadas pero que podría hacer , si se declaraba ahora podría espantarle , quizás estuviera confundiendo amabilidad con amor pero ya era tarde para confusiones , tenia sentimientos hacia el . por otro lado , nuestro albino no era capa de creer aquellas palabras sabia que sus actos y su repentina separación le había afectado se veía en la necesidad de hablar con ella y darle las justificaciones correspondientes pero con Kagura allí no se sentía cómodo por lo que rápidamente la volvió a tomar de una de sus manos como aquel día en el que se la llevo la playa y solo pronuncio unas escasas palabras Seshomaru: Rin , en otro sitio hablaremos mejor ,vámonos La menor se limito a asentir con mayor tranquilidad ya mientras miraba de reojo a Kagura con una sonrisa victoriosa que se aseguro que viera y se dejo guiar por el , por parte de la ojirojo no podía creer lo que veía , no entendía que podía hacer esa renacuaja que no levantaba ni un palmo del suelo para llamar su atención , ella se consideraba bastante mas atractiva , mas alta , con mayor busto y mas adecuada para el , ya que aseguraba que mas que ella le ha querido y le quiere no podrá igualarle nadie , se consideraba la mujer perfecta para el . Por esta vez dejaría que se fueran no podría hacer nada , no quería que el se enfadara mas con ella por su insistencia, por lo que seria paciente , no siempre estarían juntos. Kagura hacia todos estos planes mentales mientras miraba como se marchaban,Rin se acostumbraba a la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados que a veces a apretaba levemente durante el trayecto y Seshomaru se dedicaba a meditar con cuidado las palabras que le diría a continuación , estaba decidirlo a apoyarle en lo que pudiera pero tenia que tener cuidado con sus palabras y acciones , no quería confundirla pero como podría evitar confundirse el ***************************************************************************************************************************** _se que no es mucho pero la conversación seria vendrá en el próximo , el motivo de mi ausencia es obvio , siempre es el mismo pero como ya estoy terminando el curso por lo que seguramente pueda subir un capitulo por semana en fin poco mas que decir , espero veros pronto sayo n.n_


	11. te necesito

_Ohayo mis queridas personitas , por lo que he visto ha habido mucha actividad y eso me gusta ~ espero que siga así para las próximas semanas , así que no os entretengo mas y empiezo ya , saludos a todos n.n_

Se la había llevado lejos , sin darse cuenta habían acabado en su casa , tenia muchas cosas que hablar con ella pero ciertamente no sabia como empezar , por una parte se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento la ultima vez que pudo estar a solas con ella antes de este día , su separación tan repentina era algo que le atormentaba a pesar de que no fue su culpa pero solo de pensar todo el dolor y confusión que le había causando le hacia sentir débil ante aquella situación Por parte de Rin , se sorprendió un poco que la hubiera llevado allí , esta seria la segunda vez que estaría en su casa , y la primera le traía recuerdos que la apenaban un entrar en la sala de estar se sentó en un sofá quedando en frente del albino que opto por quedarse de pie con una pose rígida y seria con las brazos cruzados , pero ahora quedaba la cuestión de quien de los dos rompería antes el silencio. Rin : -tenia los nervios a flor de piel pero necesitaba escucharle, necesitaba que le hablara , necesitaba saber que pasaba y tras unos minutos no dudo en dar el primer paso- Seshomaru ... que es lo que ocurre ? -intento decir con la voz entre cortada , no quería llorar pero los nervios la estaban matando y le costaba bastante mantener la calma - Seshomaru: - al escuchar y ver su nerviosismo intento disimular que como muy pocas veces estuvo antes , se sentía igual que ella y se acerco lentamente a ella para agacharse y quedar a su altura y mirarle fijamente y dedicarle una de sus leves sonrisas que varias veces le había dedicado y sabia que funcionaban con ella para tras un largo suspiraba dirigirse a ella- Rin perdonarme ... mi actitud de aquella vez me martiriza , no quiero que me mal interpretes ni confundirte Rin: - al ver como se le acerco y sus palabras forzó una sonrisa mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas , estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan apenada por estar ahí con el que todo esto hacia que se sintiera felizmente dolorida- n-no te tienes que disculpar de nada yo ... yo fui la que empezó todo esto , y ahora te estoy metiendo en problemas y encima ... me encantaría decirte que te alejaras de mi pero , pero la que no podría soportarlo también seria yo y ... tssk joder¡ -se tuvo que llevar las manos a los ojos ya que no pudo retener mas sus lágrimas y de alguna manera se le estaba declarando lo que hacia que estuviera mas nerviosa todavía a ser posible- Seshomaru : - al escucharla empezó a entender muchas , empezó a entender por que estaba mas tranquila cuando estaba con el , empezó a entender todas las veces que evitaba que le mirara fijamente , empezó a entender que es lo que había cambiado y con la misma postura le hablo un poco serio- Rin ... debería haberme dado cuenta antes ... yo ... esto es solo una etapa , con el tiempo me olvidaras ... pero para eso si es verdad que sera mejor que nos alejemos y Rin: - se pone de pie un poco alterada por lo que le estaba diciendo y bastante dolida , ya sabia que no le correspondería pero no podría vivir sin el , ya no- NOO ¡ me niego ¡ ... crees por que te vallas me voy a olvidar ... crees que me voy a olvidar de todo ... de lo que siento NOO ¡ yo ... te quiero y se que no tengo posibilidades pero ... no me alejes de ti ... por favor -esto ultimo lo decía en un hilo de voz sus sentimientos eran un torbellino de emociones que giraba alrededor de su corazón el cual sentía como se rompía en mil pedazos y fuera atravesado - Seshomaru : - al ponerse ella de pie también se puso el dejando que terminara de hablar sintiendo una mezcla de culpa y pena pero mas que nada también tenia dudas , no solo quería , mas bien , necesitaba un espacio entre ellos dos , por que tenia dudas sobre si esa sonrisa espontánea que le salia al verla , la calidez que sentía al abrazarla y ese brillo en sus ojos que pareciese que solo lo viera el , algo mas que cariño- lo siento ... es lo mejor para los dos no quería hacerte pasar por esto pero entiende que ahora es necesario , te ayudare siempre que lo necesites piensa que es por tu bien Rin : - movía la cabeza en modo de negación ya que no quería aceptar lo que le decía mientras aun tenia sus manos en sus ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas - no puedo ... no quieroo ¡ me da igual que me rechaces y nunca tenga una posibilidad ... yo podre aguantarlo ¡ Seshomaru : - sabia que por mucho que hablara con ella no iba a llegar a nada por lo que , muy a su pesar la agarro de los hombros acorralándola contra la pared apretando un poco mirándole fijamente muy serio- así que estas muy segura ? estas de segura de aguantar , estas segura de concienciar te cada día que al hombre que veras todos los días nunca te querrá , estas segura de poder contener y saber que no recibirás las muestras de afecto que esperas , que no tocara de la manera que esperas que lo hiciera y mucho menos te besara , estas segura de aguantar , si en cualquier momento ese hombre que tanto quieres encuentra a alguien con la que hacer todo lo que querías para ti , eh , todavía estas tan segura ... Rin: -le dejo hablar mirándole con los ojos llorosos mas dolida que antes por sus palabras entrando por un momento en un estado de shock y cuando este termino con las fuerzas que le quedaba le contesto- si ... no te he pedido que me correspondas ni que me trates con cariño ... solo quiero estar a tu lado , como hasta ahora Seshomaru: - apretaba un poco los dientes , le había dicho todas esas cosas feas para que se rindiera y desistiera pero no había cambiado , era muy cabezota y esta no iba a ser la excepción consiguiendo confundirle mas todavía sin saber que hacer o que decirle simplemente estaba allí , mirándola , viendo como le había y le estaba haciendo daño pero nunca fue su intención - ... nunca te querré ... Rin : - sin poder dejar de llorar le sale una leve sonrisa - te quiero ... A pesar de que esas palabras se las había dado a entender durante toda la conversación no fue lo mismo escucharlo directamente de ella , a diferencia de el la veía tan segura que consiguió darle un vuelco el corazón haciendo que volviera a dudar pero esta duda le hizo reaccionar inconscientemente pero una vez que empezó no pudo parar , no pudo parar de besarla.

 _hasta aquí ¡ no me matéis onegai os prometo que a partir de aquí no seré tan cruel , espero que os haya idobien en esta semana por mi parte ya hice todos los exámenes finales ya solo me faltan algunos trabajos , deseadme suerte creo que la necesito ~ , en fin me despido hasta la semana que viene con mas y mejor *^*/ sayoo ~_


	12. ¿una historia de dos?

_Holii mis personitas queridas ~ adivinad quien cumplió los 18 el finde semana pasado jijij gracias gracias xD si fui yo en fin como siempre y para no alargar mucho esto os mando un saludo a todos y espero que esta semana os vaya muy bien n.n_

No era capaz de entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor , decía que no la quería ¿y ahora la besaba? , no podía negar que no le gustaba o que no deseara que se apartaran sus labios de los suyos pero no iba a consentir que la usara y confundiera mas sus sentimientos que , a pesar de ser claros , no podía asimilar a la vez el hecho de que se tendría que conformar con ser una acompañante y a la vez luchar por el.

Debido a estos pensamientos tardo un poco en reaccionar y como pudo intento alejarlo sin éxito pero el gesto fue lo suficientemente claro para que el albino cortara el beso y la viera confundido y con una mueca de desagrado ya que sabia que no seria muy tolerante en el caso de que se negara

Sesshomaru : ¿acaso no quieres esto? ...

Rin : - le miraba apenada jadeando un poco intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse- si ...pero no ... así no , puedo conformarme con ser solo una compañera para ti ... pero así solo me confundes

Sesshomaru : -apretaba un poco los puños , intentaba escucharla pero las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y ser el culpable de sus ruegos y suspiros hacia que se nublara su razón - esto ... es culpa tuya ... quiero creer que nunca te querré y hacértelo creer a ti para que te marches y evitar hacerte mas daño y tu ...tu me sonríes y me dices que me quieres ... di me ... como quieres que no pueda evitar besarte después de eso ... - mientras se justificaba unos de sus dedos de su mano libre danzaron entre sus cabellos para después subir y acariciar su rostro con extremo cuidado y suavidad-

Rin : - no sabia que decir , sus palabras le resultaban irreales no podía creer que en verdad solo quería protegerla de el , por otro lado , sus caricias hacían que una leve corriente eléctrica paseara por donde sus dedos indicaban y de manera extraña conseguía relajarla a pesar de que sus corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza -

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta , no le hizo falta , sus ojos castaños le transmitían todo lo que necesitaba saber y guiado por un impulso volvió a unir sus labios recibiendo una respuesta positiva. Los dedos que hace unos minutos trataban con dulzura su pequeño rostro ahora bajaban por sus caderas para , con ayuda de su otro brazo, someterla a un fuerte abrazo acorralándola contra su pecho al cual ella se agarro para así , poco a poco , subir la intensidad de sus besos camuflados entre sus suspiros y jadeos que solo despertaban la necesidad de seguir cada vez mas y mas.

Pasados unos minutos la falta de aire se volvió su enemiga mutua obligándoles a separarse y volviendo a cruzar sus miradas , solo se miraban , las palabras hacia varios minutos que se volvieron innecesarias para entenderse mutuamente , por un lado esta Rin , a ojos de Sesshomaru nunca la había visto mas linda , sus mejillas ardían bajo el ardiente rojo que las cubría , sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y sus labios , esos labios no hacían mas que llamarle con sus perfectas lineas y ardiente sabor mientras que , la descrita , podía ver como su acompañante , que la tenia atrapada como cazador a su presa , la miraba con incontenible lujuria y compartía el mismo rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces nuestro ojimiel la levanto en peso con un rápido movimiento de manos que pasaron de sus caderas a sus piernas para sujetarla bien , como si estuviesen sincronizados , Rin , se agarro con fuerza enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento y como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro le llevo a su cuarto a escasos pasos de donde se encontraban , el trayecto no duro mas de 3 minutos pero para ambos pareció una eternidad que amaron inmensamente.

Con la mayor delicadeza que disponía Sesshomaru la fue tendiendo en la cama de manera que el quedaba encima de ella con los brazos apoyados a los lados de ella , a pesar de que no era la primera que estaban en aquella situación era totalmente distinto a aquella vez , aquella vez sus pensamientos estaban en acabar lo antes posible con aquella experiencia que no sabia en que momento acepto , ahora suplicaba que el tiempo se parara , aquella vez no era capaz de mirarla a la cara , ahora solo tenia ojos para ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta aquello se convirtió en una sucesión de besos y caricias repetidos desde sus labios llegando a aumentar el tono rojizo que de por si siempre tuvo , continuados por su cuello y con un nuevo posicionamiento de sus piernas , pudo pasar sus manos por cada curva de su cuerpo mientras quitaba cada prenda que se interponía en su camino pudiendo seguir con un camino de besos por su cuerpo pudiendo sentir como su piel se estremecía a su paso , como su pecho bajaba y subía al ritmo de respiración que aumentaba por segundo acompañado del movimiento de sus caderas que lo incitaban a buscar todo lo que pudiera tener de ella.

Antes de que se desprendiera de todo lo que le molestaba pudo sentir un tirón en sus ropas , Rin quería de nuevo sentir sus labios y el no se lo negó , con este acto ella aprovecho para reincorporarse y quedar sentada en sus piernas , no solo el estaba movido por el deseo , ella también quería besarle , también quería acariciarle , también quería sentirle , por lo que en esta nueva posición imito los actos anteriores de su acompañante y fue quitando toda prenda que se interponía entre su cuerpo y sus dedos. Tras embriagar el ambiente de todos aquellos suspiros provocados por las caricias y besos llego el momento en el que las ganas los consumían , el tacto les quemaba y las miradas de devoraban mutuamente y con una nueva sincronización continuado de un leve de cadera entro en ella recibiendo como respuesta la marca de sus uñas sobre su espalda y un amplio gemido que daría el inicio de un van y ven de embestidas desde sutiles y cuidadosas hasta frenéticas y pasionales.

Para ambos esto fue algo mas que una unión , a pesar de que se guiaron por caricias y miradas , todo aquello significaba la aceptación de uno por el otro y la esperanza de un futuro posible juntos aunque tuviera que ser desde la clandestinidad , aunque esto se trataba de un secreto a voces , quizás no para todos , pero si para algunas personas , sobre todo para una de esas personas que aunque no se había interpuesto mas , siempre estuvo observando , siempre estuvo cerca y siempre lo había estado viendo todo , y esto no iba a ser una excepción

 _Hasta aquí¡ jiji ha sido muy intenso eh ewe kuku quizás sea pronto para decirlo pero a esta historia le queda ya poco , quizás haya dos o tres capitulo mas y uno ultimo que se llamara la historia verdadera que es lo que realmente le cuenta Rin a sus hijos xD en compensación de que termine esta historia ya estoy pensando en otra aunque tengo aparcado un sasodei que no se como desarrollar mis ideas TT-TT en fin espero que Jashin-Sama me bendiga con la inspiración para el yaoi , en fin solo decir que os cuidéis y que nos leemos la próxima semana xaoo n.n_


End file.
